xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is a video game published by Buena Vista Games for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows PC, PSP, Nintendo DS and the Wii. Plot The game follows the events of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, and also features additional missions and characters. Also this game has place to place visits to locales such as the Black Pearl, the Flying Dutchman, Tortuga, Davy Jones Locker, Shipwreck Cove, Port Royal and also a prison. As Captain Jack Sparrow the player will have to go to different locations to find the pirate lords and tell them of the meeting at Shipwreck Cove (this involves battling them, their guards, or doing a mission for them). Near the end of the game the player must battle across the Flying Dutchman as both Will and Jack for the Dead Man's Chest. The battle ends with Will killing Davy Jones and remaining behind as Jack returns to the Black Pearl. On the Pearl, the play has to defend the ship against the Endeavour and Lord Cutler Beckett until the Dutchman returns under Will's command and destroys the Endeavour, killing Beckett. After the battle Barbossa has another mutiny against Jack. Jack later runs into Black Bart along with Scarlett and Giselle. Cast and Characters *Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow- The most notorious Pirate of the Seven Seas and current Captain of the Black Pearl. Jack is now in Davy Jones's Locker and must find a way out in order to put an end to the madness that's been caused by Davy Jones and his cursed pirate crew. *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner- Will along with Captain Barbossa and the crew of the Black Pearl are on their way to save Jack from Davy Jones's locker, as well as putting an end to him once and for all! *Eliza Schneider as Elizabeth Swann- Tagging along with the crew Elizabeth will now see new changes in her life, and her destiny will now be changed forever as she will now be apart of the Pirate life. *Kevin McNally as Joshamee Gibbs- Mr. Gibbs is First Mate of the crew and right hand man of Jack Sparrow. *Brian George as Captain Hector Barbossa- Captain of the Black Pearl for ten years. Resurrected from the dead by Tia Dalma, Barbossa is helping the crew rescue Jack from Davy Jones's Locker and defeat Davy Jones himself. *Tom Hollander as Lord Cutler Beckett- A devious, ruthless, manipulative, elegant and treacherous mastermind, Beckett is the chairman of the East India Trading Company, (a fictionalized version of the East India Company), and representative of King George II of Great Britain. Some of the cast members from the films played their characters for this game such as: Kevin McNally and Tom Hollander. DS Download Play For a short while, Disneyland and Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom are giving away "unlimited health, unlimited 'savvy' and unlocked costumes for single player and an unlock of all locations, characters and weapons for multiplayer duel mode" on the Nintendo DS. To obtain the cheats, you have to bring your Nintendo DS system and your Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End video game (the first checkpoint must be reached and saved) to either resort. Anywhere you find a small silver X in New Orleans Square/Adventureland, you can download the extras. You do not need to visit each location to get all of the cheats. Reception Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End was rated average by critics for all the platforms it was released for. The highest average score was 64% for the Nintendo DS version and lowest 52% for the PS2 version on the video game review aggregation site Game Rankings. On GameSpot, despite various scoring in each version, the Wii is criticised for overusing the Wii remote as a sword but reading the movements perfectly. Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Disney series Category:Disney video games Category:Video Games Category:2007 Video Games